Fucking school
by Analogik
Summary: Les élèves de la terminale L de la Konoha High School sont de retour de leurs congés de pâque et retrouvent leurs professeurs gonflés à bloc. Alors bande de lavettes mal fringuées ! Où est passée votre fougue de la jeunesse ? Dans les putains de chiottes de chez vous ? Monsieur Maïto était debout devant ses élèves, les mains sur ses hanches musclées…


**Disclaimer : **Si vous êtes capable de céder votre Smart Phone dernier cri contre un voyage à Bora-Bora, sachez que Masashi Kishimoto ne cèdera pas les personnages de Naruto même pour cinq tours intégraux du monde.

**Résumé :** Les élèves de la terminale L de la Konoha High School sont de retour de leurs congés de pâque et retrouvent leurs professeurs gonflés à bloc. « _Alors bande de lavettes mal fringuées ! Où est passée votre fougue de la jeunesse ? Dans les putains de chiottes de chez vous ? » _Monsieur Maïto était debout devant ses élèves, les mains sur ses hanches musclées…

**Warning:** OOC (Out Of Character) pour Gaï. **Grossièretés doublées de vulgarités****, **donc,** âmes sensibles s'abstenir.**

**Note de l'auteur :** Konichiwa konichiwa ! Dans cette histoire **pas du tout sérieuse**, il n'y aura pas de couples, mis à part par allusion. Le but ici n'était pas de concevoir une histoire romantique, juste quelque chose d'humoristique. De plus la fiction ne sera pas centrée sur un ou deux personnages en particulier, mais sur la _majorité _(pas la_ totalité) _des élèves de la terminale L, et des difficultés auxquelles ils font face.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**FUCKING SCHOOL ou LA REVANCHE DES PROFS**

La sonnerie stridente mais surtout salvatrice annonçant la fin du premier cours de la matinée retentit enfin dans tout le lycée, au plus grand bonheur des élèves de la terminale L qui en avaient leurs sincères claques du cours d'histoire amoureusement dispensé par le professeur Iruka Umino, cours maladivement ennuyeux de par le ton monotone qu'il adoptait expressément pour leur casser les oreilles en blablatant sur la révolution culturelle de Chine.

C'est vrai que savoir que c'était Mao Zedong qui était le bâtisseur de la république populaire de Chine allait régler le problème de faim dans le monde, faire réapparaitre Lucy l'australopithèque et le dodo de l'île Maurice, faire pousser des magnolias au Sahara, installer un climat de paix durable entre l'Afghanistan et le Pakistan, ressusciter Saint Pierre. Non mais !

En faisant une brève analyse des élèves de la classe on pouvait remarquer que les plus fainéants qui se trouvaient généralement assis au fond avaient pris un aller-retour pour _Dreamland_, la cité des rêves. Et parmi ces fainéants notoires on pouvait recenser l'éternel Uzumaki Naruto, dont le sac à dos avait été muté en oreiller malgré la dureté horripilante des bouquins s'y trouvant l'inimitable Inuzuka Kiba dont la tête reposait nonchalamment sur le mur à côté de lui et dont la bouche laissait échapper des millilitres de bave le master chef Akimichi Choji et l'incontournable Morino Idate. Egalement, l'impérial Hoshigaki Suigetsu qui ronflait paisiblement, la baronne Nô Sabaku Témari dont les pieds reposaient sur le dos d'un Naruto furieusement endormi, et enfin, le roi des fainéants, le président des élèves en la matière, le paresseux le plus redoutable de la Konoha High School, le gagnant du concours de pionçage de Tokyo, l'animal « le paresseux » personnifié, le king des king, Nara Shikamaru, dont la tête était profondément enfouie dans son sac qui lui reposait sur la table.

La bande des semi–fainéants semi–studieux qui se retrouvaient quant à eux au milieu, avait un œil ouvert et l'autre clos, genre une partie de leur esprit en classe l'autre dans le monde des télétebies. Et parmi eux on comptait Yamanaka Ino qui avait un œil clos l'autre posé sur sa main manucurée, Urumchi Sai qui s'attelait à dessiner, Uchiha Sasuke dont on pouvait lire dans l'œil ouvert un « _je me fais royalement chier_ », Maori Juugo qui regardait les oiseaux par la fenêtre et Hitora Tenten qui jouait nonchalamment avec son stylo.

Enfin la bande des studieux, c'est-à-dire Sakura Haruno, Neji Hyuga, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga et Gaara Nô Sabaku tous aux premiers bancs, et dont les yeux sortaient presque de leurs orbites tant ils étaient concentrés à écouter et surtout à ne pas s'endormir.

Quand enfin le professeur Umino se rendit compte que son heure était déjà passée depuis quelques minutes, il s'excusa mille et une fois, prit ses affaires et sortit de la classe. Les élèves qui ne s'étaient pas endormis durant le cours allèrent se changer dans les vestiaires, revêtant leurs vêtements de sport tout en bavardant. Il eut fallu un vacarme pas possible pour réveiller la bande de fainéants qui était restée en classe, n'ayant pas remarqué que c'était déjà l'heure de sport. Les jeunes paresseux se levèrent en baillant, et allèrent également se changer avant de retrouver leurs camarades dans le gymnase.

**COURS D'EPS.**

Le cours d'éducation physique et sportive était assuré par monsieur Gaï Maïto, enseignant en cette discipline depuis près dix ans, et oncle de leur camarade Rock Lee qui était par ailleurs absent ce jour-là pour cause de « diarrhée aigue » dû à une intoxication alimentaire.

Le gymnase où se déroulait ce cours était assez vaste, et comportait plusieurs accessoires de « torture » comme les élèves de la terminale L aimaient si bien les appeler, tels que la poutre et les barres asymétriques pour les filles, les anneaux et le cheval d'arçon pour les garçons, le coin basket-ball et celui volley-ball…

- Alors, bande de lavette mal fringuées ! Où est passé votre fougue de la jeunesse ? Dans les putains de chiottes de chez vous ?

Monsieur Maïto se tenait debout devant ses élèves anxieux, ses mains sur ses hanches musclées et les sourcils froncés, ce qui était plutôt surprenant pour cet homme qui d'ordinaire souriait à plein-temps.

Naruto pouffa de rire. Leur professeur les avait traités de « lavettes _mal fringuées_ » ? Même Ino la fashionista ? Et puis, si pour lui bien fringué revenait à arborer l'horrible combinaison vert qu'il portait à cet instant-là et qui le moulait _absolument _partout, alors valait mieux ne même pas être fringué du tout. Sincèrement.

- Uzumaki !

- H-hein ?

- On dit « oui monsieur ! »

- Oui m'sieur ! Minauda le blond.

- Bien. Alors d'après toi je ressemble à un clown peut-être ? Au bouffon du roi ? Aux guignols de l'info ? A Joan Rivers de Fashion Police ?

Froncée à l'extrême, sa broussaille de sourcils ressemblait à deux grosses chenilles.

- Hein ? Euh… non, nooon…

- En plus il adopte un ton ironique. CENT POMPES, et que ça saute !

- Monsieur je vous assure que vous ne ressemblez pas à Joan Ri…

- MILLE POMPES !

- Quoi ? Mais pourq-

- DIX MILLE POMPES !

- Mais monsieur, c'est que j'ai super mal aux phalan-

- CENT MILLE POMPES NON-STOP. Si tu ne t'exécutes pas toute de suite je te jure que se sera LES POMPES ETERNELLES ! Et gare à toi si tu t'arrêtes avant d'avoir atteint au moins soixante dix mille !

- HAHAHAHA ! Se moqua grassement Kiba, les mains sur les hanches. Abruti de Naruto, fais ce qu'on te dit pour une fois !

- INUZUKA !

Oh punaise !

- Toi tu feras HUIT CENTenchainements sur le cheval d'arçon, et TOUT DE SUITE ! ça te permettra de travailler ces hanches desséchées que tu aimes si bien tenir pour te moquer des autres.

- Bien-fait-Kiba. Chuchota Sakura qui était à côté du brun. Ça-t'apprendra-à-railler-les-autr-

- HARUNO TU FERMES TA GUEULE DE PIPELETTE INCOMPRISE ET TU GRIMPES A LA CORDE !

Sakura sentit le plafond lui tomber dessus.

- Mais… mais je ne bavardais même pas…

- En plus tu insinues que je suis un menteur, hein ? Tu feras aussi QUATRE-VINGT DIX ENCHAINEMENTS SUR LA POUTRE. Allez, HU DA DA !

Le calme absolu régnait à présent dans le gymnase de la Konoha High School. Les élèves de la terminale L se demandaient si leur prof avait manger du lion au petit-déjeuner pour être aussi agressif. D'habitude le cours de sport était un véritable moment de détente pour ceux qui ne voulaient pas vraiment y participer, mais aujourd'hui il semblerait que tout le monde, paresseux, semi-paresseux semi-studieux et studieux y prendraient part, de gré ou de… Et ben ! Eux qui se plaignaient de l'ennui suicidaire du cours d'histoire étaient servis.

Naruto n'en menait pas large. Il n'en était qu'à deux pompes depuis cinq minutes, qu'il suait déjà à grosses gouttes dans son débardeur orange et sa culotte à motifs militaires si le monde pouvait savoir à quel point il se faisait royalement chier là tout de suite ! De son côté, Kiba se saignait pour réussir à se balancer sur le cheval d'arçon ; le soir quand il rentrerait chez lui – et il se l'était juré sur la tête d'Akamaru, son chiot - il irait trahir monsieur Maïto à sa mère. C'était puéril comme attitude et il le savait, mais tous les moyens étaient bons pour se venger, et le mouchardage n'en était pas exempt. Sakura quant à elle avait les jambes flageolantes. Certains de ses camarades comme Hinata Hyuga, Tenten Hitora, Saï Urumchi, Ino Yamanaka, ou encore Idate Morino, avaient pitié pour elle : être condamné à la corde, le cauchemar de tout lycéen. Une horreur. Un genre de destination final deux. Hasta la vista, baby.

Le professeur satisfait de l'occupation des trois pollueurs sonores, se tourna brusquement vers le reste de la classe à la recherche d'une autre victime. Il fit parcourir son regard à tête chercheuse sur tous les visages apeurés, et la cible repérée fut…

- AKIMICHI !

Tous ceux qui se trouvaient jusqu'à lors à côté de lui s'écartèrent instantanément comme un seul homme, laissant ainsi le pauvre Choji dans le collimateur de leur prof. De toute façon chacun pour soi et Dieu pour tous. Solidarité qui ?

- O-oui m'sieur ?

- T'as bouffé des éléphants d'Afrique Subsaharienne pendant les congés de pâque ? C'est quoi tout cet amas de graisse dans tes tissus adipeux ? Tu était censé participé à un combat de sumo ?

- Mon-monsieur…

- Tais-toi m'sieur ! T'as pas d'excuses ! T'es JOUFFLU, DODU, VENTRU, PANSU, FESSU, CHARNU! ça veut dire quoi au juste ? Hein ?

Tous les élèves posèrent leurs mains sur leurs bouches, absolument choqués. Même Naruto, Kiba et Sakura qui étaient occupés, écarquillèrent les yeux de stupéfaction. Comment allait réagir Choji ? That's is the question.

- Et ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux bouffis de merlan frit. Ils ne me mitrailleront pas. HA HA HA. Tu vas me faire CEEEENNT CINQUANTE CINQ tours de terrain, histoire d'essayer de perdre ces embonpoints disgracieux et développer… LA FOUGUE DE LA JEUNESSE.

Choji acquiesça lentement et s'exécuta la tête baissée, sous le regard ahuri-ébahi-hébété de toute la classe. Il ne s'était pas mis dans une colère sans nom ? Il n'avait pas sorti le bazooka ? Le char ? Le lance-roquette ? Les cocktails Molotov ? La bombe H ? L'acide fulminique ? La grenade ? Il avait _simplement_ obéi ? _Tout simplement_ ?

- Ah la la… c'que c'est galère d'expliquer tout ça… Commença Shikamaru les mains derrière la tête en baillant, qui croyait devoir expliquer à ses amis le manque de réaction de Choji. C'est logique qu'il ne se soit pas emporté voyons, il n'a pas dit qu'il était « gros ». Juste joufflu, dodu, ventru, pansu, charnu, et fess…

- NARA !

Oh oh ! Se dit Shikamaru, ainsi que le reste de la classe. Il était repéré. Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement il sentait soudainement poindre une angine dans sa gorge.

- Puisque t'as l'air d'aimer parler, instigateur de la parlotte, j'ai la punition sportive adéquate pour toi, mon grand parleur.

- Merde… ! Murmura Shikamaru en écarquillant légèrement les yeux.

- Tu vois les mousses confortables là-bas, indiqua monsieur Maïto avec un sourire vicieux. Tu t'y allonges, tu parles de tout et de rien tout seul comme un fou, et tu restes é-vei-llé. Si tu essayes seulement de t'endormir ne serait-ce que l'instant d'une nano-micro-seconde, crois moi, je trouverai mieux pour ton cas. Allez hop, vas-y !

Bordel de merde, Se dit une nouvelle fois Shikamaru en se dirigeant vers les mousses.

Idate essaya de ricaner discrètement, en vain. Il fut intercepté.

- C'est drôle n'est-ce-pas ? ET BIEN ALLONGE-TOI TOUT DE SUITE AU SOL EN FAISANT LA CHANDELLE ! Tu resteras dans cette position jusqu'à la sonnerie. ET TANT PIS SI TU TE BRISES LA NUQUE L'INFIRMERIE EST LÀ POUR ÇA.

Les élèves « non-occupés » étaient à présent regroupés en un bloc serré. Pendant ce temps, Naruto en était déjà à sa troisième pompe non-stop, Kiba en était à son sixième enchainement, Sakura n'en était qu'au un quart de la corde, Choji amorçait son deuxième tour de terrain, Shikamaru regardait le plafond du gymnase allongé sur une mousse et monologuant comme un timbré sur les bienfaits du sommeil tout en résistant férocement à s'endormir, Idate venait de commencer sa chandelle.

Monsieur Maïto s'adressa alors au reste des élèves groupés en un bloc serré.

- Où est Lee, mon favoris ?

- …

- Je demande, où est Lee ?

- Il… il est malade, monsieur. Osa répondre Suigetsu, sous le regard impressionné de ses camarades.

- Vraiment ?

Monsieur Maïto sembla réfléchir un moment avant de déclarer :

- Et bien puisqu'il est malade, tu feras tout ce qu'il à l'habitude de faire pendant ce cours.

Fuck Shit ! Ça m'apprendra à ouvrir ma gueule, tiens. Se dit Suigetsu, en traitant mentalement son prof de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il avait en répertoire.

- D'abord tu rejoindras Akimichi dans son parcours, puis tu accompagneras Uzumaki dans ses pompes éternelles…

- Hé ! S'insurgea Naruto, rendu à sa septième pompe depuis dix-sept minutes déjà. Vous avez dit dix mille pompes, pas les pompes éter-

- … tu singeras Haruno sur la deuxième corde, tu imiteras Inuzuka sur le deuxième cheval d'arçon, et pour terminer tu feras un brin de causette avec Nara, ce beau parleur. Compris ?

Suigetsu marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe, ce qui eut le donc d'agacer monsieur Maïto qui en éclair, lui asséna une baffe à l'arrière de la tête.

- TU AS COMPRIS ?

- Oui m'sieur ! Bien reçu m'sieur ! Dit-il en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Le professeur se tourna ensuite vers le reste des élèves qui n'étaient pas occupés, tandis que Suigetsu commençait à courir auprès de Choji, en maugréant mille malédictions contre son professeur.

- Les garçons, vous prenez les ballons pour un match de basket, et vous les filles pour un match de volley. J'arbitrerais.

Tous acquiescèrent en soupirant de soulagement. Ils avaient échappé aux châtiments, du moins pour le moment.

Et le cours de sport se termina ainsi, sur cette note plus douce pour les non-sacrifiés. Par la suite ils auraient cours de biologie animale, cours qui s'annonçait extrêmement pénible de par la glauquecité du professeur qui le dispensait. Ils avaient sérieusement à faire, surtout un certain Uchiha…

**COURS DE BIOLOGIE ANIMALE**

Professeur Orochimaru. C'était ainsi qu'on l'appelait depuis longtemps. Nul ne connaissait son nom. Juste le prénom de cet homme androgyne qu'on croyait au début être un cyborg androïde venu d'une planète non identifiée. Sa peau était aussi pâle que celle d'un cadavre en presque décomposition, ses longs cheveux étaient noirs comme le cœur de Satan, et ses yeux avait une étrange couleur jaune, sans compter sa langue qui était un peu plus longue que la normale. Le résultat d'un sondage réalisé en classe par Saï Urumchi avait établi que le professeur Orochimaru ressemblait comme deux gouttes à l'anaconda géant du Mississipi, mais en plus moche.

Et c'était le cours de biologie qu'il dispensait vicieusement que les élèves de la terminale L avaient avant d'aller en pause. Sûrement qu'ils n'auraient plus du tout faim après ce cours.

Professeur Orochimaru fit son entrée dans la salle de classe, déposa ses affaires sur la table et se mit à patrouiller entre les rangées de bancs dévisageant sans vergogne chaque élève. Alors qu'il sillonnait, une des mèches de sa longue chevelure de jais caressa accidentellement la joue de Saï qui fut brusquement prit de nausées. Il plaqua la paume de sa main droite sur sa bouche, alors que ses yeux s'apprêtaient à sortir de leurs orbites. La mèche de cheveux de ce… boa l'avait… l'avait… Euurk ! Ce soir en rentrant il passerait acheter du décapant au magasin ! La peau de sa joue avait été souillée, et de la pire des manières.

- Monsieur Uchiha-kun-j'ai-l'air-de-m'en-foutre-de-tout-et-de -tous-sauf-de-moi-même, durant notre dernier cours nous avons abordé le chapitre sur la reproduction. Pouvez-nous expliquer comment ce passe l'accouplement… chez… hum... les serpents ?

Toute la classe soupira profondément. Mais oui, bien-sûr. Il y avait l'accouplement des tortues, des abeilles, des canards, des chiens, des girafes, mais non, visiblement l'accouplement chez les serpents était bien plus intéressant pour le professeur Orochimaru. On se demande pourquoi.

Sasuke se leva lentement avec un air presque suffisant. Il fallait dire que son taux d'air suffisant n'était qu'à moitié, car ce professeur qui semblait s'être « entiché » de lui – car il l'interrogeait à absolument _tous _ses cours pour une raison qu'il ignorait, alors qu'il y avait cette parfaite cible de Naruto au fond de la classe – avait de quoi le déstabiliser.

- _Sasuke-kun_, chuchota discrètement Ino, voulant l'aider. _Répète après moi : pendant l'accouplement des serpents, le mâle place son cloaque contre celui de la femelle._

- Pendant l'accouplement des serpents, le mâle place son cloaque contre celui de la femelle. Répéta t-il à voix haute, le regard à 50% hautain.

- _Puis ils font entrer leur… leur_

La jeune fille rougit.

- _Leur…euh… leur truc quoi ! Dans le… le truc des femelles qui après fécondation donnent naissance plus tard._

- Puis ils font entrer leur _truc_ dans le _truc_ des femelles qui après fécondation donnent naissance plus tard.

- Hum… monsieur Uchiha-kun, soyez un peu plus explicite quand à ce que vous appeler "truc". Il y a des mots adéquats pour ça. Dit-il avec un rictus indescriptible.

Non mais en plus ce vicieux et pervers n'allait pas le forcer à dire ça !

- Monsieur Uchiha-kun, j'attends. Dit-il en s'approchant de lui, et en rapprochant son oreille de sa bouche.

Dire que Sasuke aurait pu cracher dedans rien que pour le foutre en rogne. Toute la classe avait les yeux braqués sur eux, même la bande des fainéants. Surprenant. En même temps voir son Altesse Sérénissime Sasuke Uchiha en mauvaise posture était tellement jouissif pour tout un chacun.

Sasuke soupira. Bien, il n'allait pas aller pas quatre chemin, surtout avec ce prof dingo qui le mettait mal-à-l'aise.

- Puis ils font entrer leur _bite _dans la _chatte_ des femelles et_ baisent comme des ânes._ Déclara Sasuke en insistant bien sur certains mots.

- OOOOOHHHH. Poussa toute la classe, absolument choqué.

Le sourire pervers qu'arborait le professeur Orochimaru ne saurait être plus large. Sasuke était certain que ça le faisait psychologiquement jouir.

- J'ignore encore si l'orifice des femelles saurait être qualifié de « _chatte »_, et l'organe reproducteur des mâle de « _bite_ », mais vous aviez l'idée, vous pouvez donc vous asseoir… _Monsieur Uchiha-kun. _Dit-il en se léchant les lèvres de manière très explicite.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils tandis qu'il s'asseyait. Etait-il franchement obligé de prononcer son nom avec cette connotation expressément perverse ?

Le professeur Orochimaru continua à errer de long en large dans la classe jusqu'à ce que...

- Monsieur Uzumaki-kun-je-suis-un-faignant-invétéré…

Du con !

- Parlez-nous de la naissance des serpenteaux.

Et Naruto qui sortait à l'instant d'un profond sommeil, écarquilla les yeux.

**COURS DE PHILOSOPHIE**

Au retour de la pause, les élèves de la terminale L devaient endurer deux longues heures de philosophie barbante. Leur professeur Asuma Sarutobi allait encore leur rabâcher dans les oreilles les merveilleuses œuvres de Platon et d'Aristote, ou même encore celles de Lao Tseu et d'Erasme. Non mais franchement, comme si ça intéressait quelqu'un mis à part lui-même.

Lorsque monsieur Sarutobi fit son entrée dans la salle de classe, ce n'était pas pour dire l'habituel « Sortez vos bouquins, c'est un nouveau chapitre » mais plutôt :

« Interro surprise ! Celui ou celle qui aura en dessous de la moyenne aura soixante quinze heures de colle avec Ibiki-kun, à bon entendeur salut. »

Nom de merde ! Pensa simultanément tous les membres de la bande des fainéants, excepté Shikamaru qui pionçait.

Nom seulement ils ne s'étaient pas préparés à une interro surprise - en même temps c'était une interro-_surprise_ et que de ce fait ils devaient être prêts à tout moment comme les « _Hermion et les Hermione Granger_ » des premiers bancs -, mais sachant déjà qu'ils ne réussiraient pas à avoir la moyenne - mis à part Shikamaru qui était certes un fainéant mais était aussi un génie - ils devraient supporter et subir Ibiki Morino dit le « _psychopathe _» chargé « _d'entretenir les collés_ ».

Oui oui, psychopathe et père de leur camarade Idate qui d'ailleurs se démerdait toujours pour ne pas se retrouver en colle avec son père. La bande des fainéants et celle des semi-fainéants semi-studieux connaissaient très bien le psychopathe pour avoir déjà été " entretenue " par lui. A priori cet homme avait appris par cœur la définition que le dico donnait de « torture haute tension » parce que pour être aussi insensible, il en fallait. Cet homme avait en sa possession une copie des dossiers scolaires et médicaux de chaque élève, que l'administration lui avait fait parvenir ainsi il avait la possibilité de connaitre presque tout sur vous y compris vos plus grandes peurs et vos angoisses cachées dont il se servait pour vous martyriser sauvagement.

Ibiki Morino entrait dans la salle de colle, sondait minutieusement chaque visage qu'il voyait, puis choisissait une victime dont il torturait le point sensible. Naruto et Cie se souvenaient encore d'un de ces jours où ils avaient été collés pour n'avoir pas rendu à temps leurs devoirs de biologie animale au professeur Orochimaru.

**_Flash Back._**

- _Uzumaki ! Je vois que ça devient une habitude chez toi d'être collé, hein ?_

_Son visage barré de cicatrices se trouvait à quelques centimètres seulement de celui du blond qui avait de plus en plus du mal à respirer._

- _Bien. J'espère que tu seras apte à supporter la douleur cette fois-ci, Uzumaki !_

_Non, noon, nooooooon !_

- _PLUS JAMAIS DE VOTRE VIE VOUS NE MANGEREZ DE RAMENS, UZUMAKI !_

_Naruto écarquilla ses yeux remplis de veines, la sueur commençant à couler goutte à goutte. Non, non, cet homme… il mentait, ce n'était pas possible._

- _Pour votre gouverne Uzumaki, le restaurant d'Ichiraku a fermé à jamais ses portes ce matin…_

_Noooon… Qu'il arrête, Naruto voulait qu'il arrête, ce n'était pas possiiiiible… il… il mentait, ce n'était pas possible autrement… nooon…_

- _IL SERA DEMOLI DEMAIN AUX AURORES, ET REMPLACE PAR UN RESTAURANT VEGETARIEN._

- _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !_

_Le blond posa ses mains sur ses oreilles, ne voulant pas en entendre plus. Ses yeux sortaient presque de leurs orbites, le sang pulsait dans son cerveau, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, se dents grinçaient toutes seules. Il ne pouvait pas y croire non, tout mais pas ça._

_Ibiki quant à lui souriait. Méchamment._

- _Grosso modo, HASTA LA VISTA RAMENS !_

_De sa chaise, Naruto tomba dans les pommes, sous le regard angoissé du reste de ses camarades collés. Le pauvre n'avait pas pu supporter la décharge verbale, le psychopathe à bandeau avait placé la barre trop haute cette fois-ci. Pauvre Naruto. Qui serait la prochaine victime de ce psychopathe en série ? Et ce fut…_

- _YAMANAKA !_

- _iiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhh ! Cria la blonde, les larmes commençant déjà à s'écouler de ses yeux._

_Elle faisait pitié à voir, mais personne ne pouvait rien pour elle. Sincèrement._

- _Es-tu seulement au courant, pauvre ignare, que le prix du rouge-à-lèvre-rouge-pétasse à été augmenté en magasin de 65% ?_

_Quelqu'un parmi ses camarades n'avait pas un couteau pour abréger ses souffrances ? Elle su-fuck-ait !_

- _A présent tu devras demander plus d'argent à tes parents pour pouvoir t'acheter ce rouge-à-lèvre-rouge-pétasse. Mais le problème…_

_Enfer et damnation ! Pitié, qu'on l'égorge, la découpe, la brûle, tout, mais pas ça._

- _C'est que tant que tu ne videras pas ta chambre pleine de ces cochonneries cosmétiques tes parents n'augmenteront jamais ton argent de poche et TU POURRAS JAMAIS T'ACHETER CE ROUGE-À-LEVRE-ROUGE-PETASSE HA…HA…HA…HA…HA !_

_Brusquement, Ino eut une crise d'épilepsie audition-sensible, ses yeux s'agitant dans leurs orbites et le corps pris de sérieuses convulsions. Elle fut amenée d'urgence à l'infirmerie du lycée par des âmes de bonne volonté qu'étaient Kiba et Sai qui en fait voulaient juste échapper à la séance de torture par ce prétexte, sous le regard presque désolé d'Ibiki, tandis que le corps inconscient de Naruto gisait encore au sol et dont personne ne semblait se soucier._

_Victime suivante :_

- _AKIMICHI !_

_Non de m*** Pourquoi toujours lui ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?_

- _Pour toi je n'ai pas eu besoin d'étudier tes dossiers pour savoir que… tu es GROS !_

_Jésus-Marie-Joseph._

- _Es-tu au courant que LA FAIM DANS LE MONDE EST UN PROBLEME MONDIAL ? ET TOI TU TE TAPES LE LUXE D'ETRE GROS, AKIMICHI ?_

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh… Pourquoi être si cruel ? Choji commença à trembler, tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Il était tellement déstabilisé qu'il n'avait même pas la force de sortir le char, le lance-roquettes, la bombe H, le bazooka, l'acide fulminique, les fumigènes, la carabine…_

- _Les gens MEURENT DE FAIM en partie à cause DE GROS COMME TOI QUI TARRISSEZ LA NOURRITURE DU MONDE. TU N'A PAS HONTE ?_

_Choji glissa de sa chaise et se mit à quatre pattes sur le sol crasseux, le visage convulsé tandis que de la bave s'échappait en litres de sa bouche grandement ouverte. Les autres élèves collés étaient choqués et révoltés par l'horrible scène se passant devant. Le point sensible de leur camarade avait été écrasé comme une vulgaire fourmi, et continuait à l'être, __gros__sièrement._

- _Les GROS COMME TOI SONT INUTILES DANS NOTRE MONDE, AKIMICHI. I-NU-TILES. VOUS ETES DES GENEEEEEEUUUUUUUUURRRRS._

_Ce fut assez pour Chôji qui vomit son repas de la première pause avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, sous les cris horrifiés des autres élèves. Témari, Suigetsu et Tenten avaient leurs mains sur leurs bouches, absolument interdit. Dans pas longtemps ce serait leurs tours arriveraient-ils à supporter ? Quand Naruto, Ino et Choji en avaient laissé leurs consciences et leurs lucidités ?_

_Qui serait le prochain martyr ?…_

- _UCHIHA S__**.**__A__**.**__S__**…UKE**__ !_

_Du con !_

- _Pour ton information… TON FRERE TE SURPASSERAS TOUJOURS EN TOUT, ABSOLUMENT EN TOOOOOOUUUUUT ! Dit-il en postillonnant incidemment sur le visage du brun._

_Affaire à suivre…_

**_Fin du flash back_**

- Si vous m'avez bien compris, voici le sujet : " Que pensez-vous de la pensée de grands penseurs de notre monde " vous avez cent minutes pour me faire un devoir cohérent. Annonça Asuma en prenant place sur sa chaise, derrière son bureau.

**PAUSE DE MIDI (P.M)**

Tous les élèves de la terminale L étaient réunis à la cantine du lycée, assis à la longue table rectangulaire qui leur était réservée, et dégustant leur repas tout en discutant.

- Sérieux les mecs, comment vous avez trouvé l'interro surprise ? A coup sûr moi je serais en colle, c'est évident. J'ai rien pigé au sujet. Engagea Naruto en ingurgitant ses ramens.

- M'en parle pas, dit Kiba, s'apprêtant à croquer un morceau de poulet. Quand je pense que cette fois-ci je ne vais peut-être pas pouvoir échapper à la punition du psychopathe…

- iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhh ! Cria Ino apeurée, en laissant brusquement tomber sa fourchette.

- Calme-toi Ino, il n'est pas ici. Dit Sakura assise en face d'elle, compatissante.

La blonde parut soulagée, même si son cœur battait encore à tout rompre. Il fallait dire que rien que l'évocation du pseudo de cet homme perfide et vicieux avait de quoi provoquer un raz de marée, accélérer le processus de désertification, élargir le trou dans la couche d'ozone, précipiter l'extinction du caïman à museau large du Brésil, faire réapparaitre Jack l'éventreur, les dinosaures et celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, mais surtout, surtout surtout, causer une autre augmentation du prix du rouge à lèvre rouge pétasse. Et ça, ça c'était la fin du monde assurée, l'apocalypse en 3D, le Big Bang. Adios la vida.

- Alors Sasuke, apparemment ça ne s'arrange pas avec _Orochimanaconda_, dit Suigetsu en buvant un verre d'eau. Il est toujours aussi fana de toi !

- Hn.

Ses nouilles terminées, le brun avait ses coudes posés sur la table, les doigts entrelacés, et surtout, l'air plus que suffisant.

- En plus t'as l'air d'être totalement le genre de ce toqué.

- Imbécile. C'est mieux que d'être l'un des nombreux souffre-douleur de la directrice. Rétorqua froidement Sasuke en lui jetant un regard noir.

- Tsunade au moins est une _femme,_ plutôt bien roulée aux dernières nouvelles, tandis qu'Orochimanaconda… sérieux…

- La ferme Baka !

- Vous allez vous calmer, ouais ? Intervint soudainement Tenten.

- C'est vrai quoi ! Déconnez pas, les mecs. Ajouta Sai, avalant une cuillerée de purée de pomme de terre. Imaginez que le « psychopathe » vous surpren-

- iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhh….

Et la pause se termina dans cette ambiance plutôt… électrique.

**COURS D'ARTS PLASTIQUES**

« Cet après-midi nous allons élaborer de fausses bombes aux plastics, hun ! »

(Plastic* : explosif constitué d'une pate malléable.)

Les élèves soupirèrent. A chaque fois qu'ils avaient cours avec cet « allumé du bocal » fou d'art, c'était pareil. Elaborer de fausses bombes atomiques, de fausses grenades, de faux artifices, de faux explosifs, bref, tout ce qui était destiné à exploser tôt ou tard était bon pour monsieur Deidara Raiko, qui se considérait comme un des meilleurs artistes du vingt et unième siècle. Tu parles ! De l'avis de tous, le seul truc artistique qu'il savait faire c'était ces « hun » qu'il faisait à chaque fin de phrase. S'en était presque navrant.

Monsieur Deidara Raiko était un homme blond ayant la trentaine, qui arborait une longue queue de cheval avec une frange sur le côté en guise de coiffure. Il appelait ça une "coiffure artistique", les élèves de la terminale L appelaient ça une "coupe pédérastique" mais jamais à voix haute, sinon c'était « _vingt heures de colle avec Ibiki-kun, hun !_ » et on savait à quoi s'en tenir avec le « psychopathe ».

Monsieur Deidara avait ses favoris en terminale L, à savoir : Shino Aburame, Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga, Tenten Hitora, Shikamaru Nara, Témari nô Sabaku et Gaara Nô Sabaku, en qui il disait sentir vibrer la "fibre artistique", contrairement aux éternels ratés : Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, Suigetsu Hoshigake, Idate Morino qui demeureraient, d'après ses dires, sans talents. Pour lui les autres étaient des semi-artistes semi-ratés. Sans blague.

« Magnifique, hun ! Cette fausse bombe faite de sable c'est… c'est… tellement artistique, hun ! » Dit-il en regardant affectueusement le travail de Gaara.

« Cette peinture représentant des cocktails Molotov en explosion, rien qu'un esprit jeune et vif pouvait penser à cela, hun ! » Félicitant le tableau réalisé par Sai.

« Elaborer une fausse bombe à l'aide de papiers froissés, quel manque d'imagination Uzumaki, hun ! »

« Dessiner des feux d'artifice au tableau, c'est digne de votre esprit enfantin Inuzuka, hun ! »

« Coller des chips avec de la colle forte pour qu'ils _essayent_ de ressembler à une grenade, vous n'avez vraiment pas cherché loin Akimichi, hun ! »

**COURS D'ECONOMIE**

Kakuzu Hito était un ex-caissier précédemment policier, devenu professeur d'économie il y a quelques années.

- Inuzuka, vous avez une amende de 25 yens pour avoir bavardé à deux reprises tout à l'heure, à payer à la fin du cours et cash.

Euh oui… avait-on oublié de préciser que le professeur Hito avait gardé son reflexe de policier et celui de caissier ? Chaque infraction ou écart durant son cours avait un prix, au sens propre.

- Monsieur euh… c'est juste que je n'aie pas cette somme sur moi là tout de suite.

- À cette amende vous ajouterez 10 yens de plus pour piètre tentative de mensonge.

- Non monsieur j'vous jure que…

- 15 yens de plus. On ne jure pas ici monsieur Inuzuka !

- Monsieur il est sérieux, son argent il me l'a donné ce matin à cause du pari qu'on a fait et que j'ai ga-

- Uzumaki, vous avez une amende de 30 yens pour avoir transformé mon cours en audience, en ayant voulu jouer à l'avocat de monsieur Inuzuka.

- Hey !

- Ajoutez-y 15 yens de plus pour avoir poussé une interjection merdique dans ma salle de classe sans mon autorisation.

Et plus personne n'osa rien rétorquer, de peur de se voir contraindre à payer une foutue contravention. Le professeur était assit à son bureau, regardant attentivement chaque élève.

Et soudain…

- Mademoiselle Sabaku, réveillez monsieur Nara et faite-lui savoir qu'il devra me verser une somme de 40 yens pour avoir osé grassement roupiller durant mon cours.

- Ça craint pour lui, murmura Sai à Sasuke.

- Monsieur Urumchi…

Et meeeerde ! Il était ciblé. Si vite ?

- Vous me verserez à la fin du cours une somme de 30 yens pour avoir bavardé en murmurant et vous monsieur Uchiha…

Sasuke fronça les sourcils et de par sa classe Uchihaienne, se retint de jurer haut et fort. Même quand il ne faisait rien il fallait toujours qu'il paie les pots cassés. Shit !

- Pour vous se sera 25 yens pour avoir écouté monsieur Urumchi et 5 yens pour avoir froncé les sourcils lorsque je vous ai interpellé.

- …

- Et 10 yens de plus pour m'avoir fusillé de votre regard à l'instant.

Silence de cimetière.

- A présent que quelques petits détails ont été réglés, nous pouvons commencer le cours d'aujourd'hui qui portera sur les caisses publiques. S'adressa t-il à toute la classe. Sortez vos manuels et vos cahiers.

Sakura leva le doigt.

- Qu'avez-vous à dire, miss-je-sais-tout ?

Sakura fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu le qualificatif, alors que quelques élèves se retenaient de rire de peur d'être localisés.

- Euh… s'il vous plait monsieur, d'après notre programme nous étions censés aborder le cours sur les marchés aujourd'hui…

- 50 yens à me verser à la fin du cours pour oser me montrer comment et quoi je dois vous enseigner.

- Mais…

- 10 yens de plus pour inutile tentative de discussion. Asseyez-vous mademoiselle ! »

**COURS DE BIOLOGIE HUMAINE (B.H)**

Le professeur Kabuto Yakushi qui assurait ce cours n'était, d'un avis unanime, tellement pas différent du professeur Orochimaru en ce qui concernait l'idéologie perversement vicieusement obscène !

Le professeur Kabuto dit le « mal-baisé à loupes » avait le profil même du sadomasochiste-sodomite-sodomisé. Tous les élèves, paresseux, semi-paresseux semi-studieux et même studieux, tous le haïssait, encore plus que le professeur Orochimaru. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, la grande majorité des élèves de la terminale L suspectait le « mal-baisé à loupes » d'avoir des relations coupables avec l'Orochimanaconda, et d'être l'uke. Le comble.

Bref cet homme était juste méchant, pervers, perfide, vicieux, obscène, grossier. Non mais ! La preuve ? La voila.

Monsieur Yakushi fit son entrée en classe dans son habituel blouse blanche, les bras chargés de divers manuels qu'il déposa dans un bruit sonore sur la table, faisant sursauter des sensibles comme Hinata Hyuga et Ino Yamanaka. Il remonta la monture des ses verres sur l'arête de son nez puis à la manière du professeur Orochimaru, se mit à sillonner entre les rangées en dévisageant sans vergogne chaque élève, avant qu'un visage ne capte son attention et c'était :

- Morino !

Brusque sursaut du fainéant sous le regard désolé de ses camarades. Le pauvre allait se faire ra-ta-ti-né.

- Qu'est-ce-que la fécondation ?

- Euh… … la… la fé… féconda-

- Taisez-vous, pauvre inculte ! Vous aurez huit heures heures de colle avec monsieur Ibiki-kun !

Idate écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche, absolument choqué.

- QUOI ? AVEC PERE ? MAIS POURQUOI ?

- D'un, vous arrêtez de beugler comme le parfait âne que vous êtes de deux c'est oui, avec votre cher aimé père, Morino. Dit-il en affichant un sourire mauvais. Il est inconcevable qu'en terminale on hésite encore sur des notions aussi primaires que la fécondation. Je vous rappelle qu'il y a le bac en fin d'année. Affaissez votre croupe, Morino !

Tout en s'asseyant comme odieusement ordonné, Idate lui fit discrètement un doigt d'honneur traduisant un « J't'encule, pauvre type » qui fit sourire la plupart de ses camarades qui l'avait vu.

- Sabaku !

Gaara et Témari lui jetèrent un regard d'incompréhension, alors monsieur Yakushi crut bon d'ajouter une spéciale précision.

- Sabaku _la femelle_ !

Témari ragea intérieurement.

- Monsieur Yakushi, commença t-elle en se levant. Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, sachez que je suis une jeune femme et non une femel-

- Fermer votre grande gueule d'ignorante, Sabaku ! Femme ou femelle, c'est pareil. Vous avez toutes des mamelles, non ?

Quelques élèves ricanèrent, tandis que Témari gardait douloureusement son calme. Elle palpitait, mais gardait son calme. Ça ne servait à rien de se faire coller par cette merde-sur-patte.

- Qu'entendons-nous par spermatozoïdes ?

Ce sont les mini-Orochimanaconda qui remplissent ton cul blessé à chaque fois que vous baisez, pensa la Sabaku en fermant les yeux un bref instant.

- Les spermatozoïdes sont des gamètes mâles qui fusionnent avec l'ovule chez les mammifères et qui…

- Suffit ! Pas la peine de nous étaler vos maigres connaissances sur les spermatozoïdes. Réchauffez-votre banc.

Enculé, va ! Cria intérieurement Témari en le mitraillant du regard.

- Uzumaki et Inuzuka…

Naruto et Kiba sentaient les problèmes commencer.

- Je vais vous poser une question qui je le pense, est à la hauteur de votre quotient intellectuel inférieur à 1.

Les deux camarades se levèrent lentement, les mains tremblant de rage, les sourcils froncés, la tête baissée.

- A quoi sert un préservatif ?

Hinata Hyuga qui était assise au premier banc, rougit à l'entente de la question posée à ses deux camarades.

- A protéger le sexe du professeur Orochimaru, qui évite de vous sodomiser sans, de peur d'attraper le Sida ou la syphilis, au choix. Répondirent-ils en synchronisation en relevant la tête, dans un sourire resplendissant.

Toute la classe impressionnée, ouvrit la bouche en O magistral. Ils avaient osé. Ils avaient vengé Idate et Témari. Ils étaient des héros Superman et Batman à côté étaient des enfants de chœur. Des taciturnes introvertis comme Gaara nô Sabaku, Neji Hyuga, Shino Aburame ou encore Sasuke Uchiha, se retinrent d'applaudir.

- Bande d'Imbéciles ! Ratés ! Nullités ! Erreurs de la nature ! Vous êtes la honte, non, les ordures de vos familles. S'emporta monsieur Yakushi en remontant ses lunettes sur l'arête de son nez, l'air furieux. Allez voir la directrice tout de suite et dites-lui que vous êtes définitivement considérés comme persona non grata à mes cours. Et vous lui expliquerez pourquoi.

Après avoir marmonné un « on s'en fous » audible que par leurs camarades assis à côté, Naruto et Kiba esquissèrent un sourire avant de sortir de la salle, après avoir fait le V de la victoire. Mais certes, ils avaient gagné la bataille, mais pas la guerre… To be continued.

- Uchiha, la prostate est située à quel niveau _exactement_ dans l'appareil reproducteur mâle ? Poursuivit le professeur.

**THE END**

* * *

**Eh ouais !**

**Gros déliiiiiiiiiire ^^ !**

**Comme d'habitude j'attends impatiemment vos… reviews ? XD. Exprimez-vous, dites ce que vous pensez, de façon positive comme négative. Ici on est free, on accepte tout, SAUF les calomnies, les insultes et autres propos vraiment désobligeants, bien-sûr. **

**Dattebayo !**

KID


End file.
